


Takashi's Dream

by boychik



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Gen, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: It was the same dream again. Not the ones Takashi usually had, the nightly ghosts from the past, but lately it had always been the same. He was running through darkness. Something was behind him; he didn’t know what, but he had to get away. This time he felt the weight of a backpack on his shoulders, and he tried not to slow up as he wrestled his arms out of the straps. It crashed to the ground behind him, and he put on a burst of unencumbered speed, but he knew what came next...One of his pounding feet landed on nothing. The sense of falling gripped him, then cold water struck him and swallowed him. He struggled for the surface, but the instant he got his face above it, the current snatched him downward in a cascade just high enough to throw him under again. His mouth filled with water — he was drowning ——Seven Year Promise, foxinthestars





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Year Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741538) by [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars). 



> I hope you enjoy looking at this as much as I enjoyed painting it ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
